


Get off

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: A very short soonhoon smut for no reason.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Get off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you all it's been a long time... If anyone actually remembers me.... So yeah this is something I came up and it's very short and might be very disappointing but yeah enjoy it anyway.

He clutched the sheets tightly, his hips lifting up from the bed, back bending into beautiful arch as he moaned out loud.

"ji... Jihoon." he sobbed.

"yes princess..." jihoon said, voice all deep as his fingers brushed the sensitive bundle of nerve slowly, almost missing, teasing it. 

"M... More.." soonyoung moaned, his left hand finding it's way to jihoon's hair holding them tightly, pulling the male to do his thing faster.

Jihoon chuckled as he pressed the spot harshly this time, letting soonyoung chock on his own moan.

"Oh god..."

" Is it better?" jihoon asked, smiling down at soonyoung who had his eyes shut off tightly feeling all tingly and sensual with the stimulation jihoon was giving him.

"P... Please...."

"Please what?"

"I need you... I need you inside me..." soonyoung buck his hips up to get more friction. 

"patience baby... Patience." jihoon said as he held soonyoung's hip pinning him down to the bed. 

Soonyoung could do nothing but let out a disappointed huff as he looked at jihoon with a pout on his face. 

"I hate you..." 

"we'll see that." jihoon chuckled, he then spread soonyoung's legs wider to sit in between the space, positioning himself right at the entrance but didn't push. 

Soonyoung shot him an annoyed look, he nudged his hips to the tip of jihoon's dick. 

"What are you waiting for?" he whined. 

"Relax princess... Relax."

With that jihoon held soonyoung's thigh propping his legs up as he pushed inside his lover deep and slow. 

"fuck..." soonyoung moaned as jihoon's dick slowly made its way inside him, his inside clenching around the lenght. 

Jihoon pushed inside until he was ball deep inside soonyoung. They stayed in that position with soonyoung wrapping his legs around jihoon's waist. Jihoon had his hands on either side of soonyoung as he leaned in and kiss his lover. 

The kiss was slow and sensual with jihoon nibbling on the lower lip as they move in sync. 

"you're beautiful." jihoon said when he pulled away, lips still a few centimeters apart breath mingling. 

"I would love this compliment more if you actually move." soonyoung retort. 

"aren't you a bit feisty princess." 

"princess only want his needs to be fulfilled." 

"Your wish is my command." jihoon said as he pulled himself away from soonyoung but then slamming back inside him drawing out a loud moan from the man underneath him. 

"Hmmm yess..." soonyoung hummed. 

Jihoon started the pace with hard but short thrust, soonyoung hands went back to the sheets as he cluched them hard. Moan pouring out of the lips. Jihoon speed was sinful almost breaking soonyoung into half as he bent the man down reaching deeper inside. 

"Harder." soonyoung moaned loudly and jihoon took his words as command and speed up his pace. Hitting the right spot over and over again making soonyoung reach cloud nine as the male just clenched his fist and eyes with his mouth agape, moans pouring out.

"fuck.... Fuck... I'm close...." soonyoung barely managed to finish his sentence when he came all over. 

But jihoon wasn't finished, with the same pace he keep thrusting and soonyoung was now more sensitive after his orgasm, the could do nothing but hold onto sheets and getting himself wrecked by his lover. 

Jihoon finished after few thrusts, and laid down on soonyoung gasping for air as soonyoung stroke his hair to calm him down. 

"That was...." 

"Awsome...." soonyoung finished his sentence. Jihoon smiled as he kissed soonyoung nose in affection, soonyoung let out a giggle and then he kissed jihoon on his lips taking in the taste of other. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to you of you managed to reach here it mean you went through hell of boring intercourse..... I'm very thankful to you my dear reader.


End file.
